1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to restraining devices, and particularly to an automatic headgate constructed especially for catching and detaining steer and similar animals for inoculation and like purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide headgates for the purpose of restraining, or trapping, an animmal as at the head of a chute, an entrance to a corral, or other animal enclosure in order to facilitate the giving of inoculations to the animal, treating wounds sustained by the animal, and like operations commonly arising when dealing with livestock, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,135,004, issued Apr. 13, 1915, to J. H. Flatley, and 2,566,013, issued Aug. 28, 1951, to R. E. Abernathy, disclose examples of such headgates primarily intended for hogs and provided with structure for securing the head of the animal in place by means of doors or gates pivotally supported and locked in position by a ratchet and pawl arrangement. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,612, issued Aug. 6, 1957, to P. H. McMurray et al., discloses a pivotal door arrangement as part of a headgate in which a friction lock is provided for securing the doors in pivoted, or open, position, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,269, issued July 10, 1962, to M. K. Kausche discloses an automatic stanchion in which the gates both pivot and slide and are mechanically interconnected for simultaneous movement with ratchet and pawl locks for securing the gates in a desired adjusted position. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,890, issued Nov. 10, 1970, to C. R. Torell discloses an animal headgate having pivotal gates which are pivoted toward a parallel relation by forward movement of the animal with a latch device retaining the pivotal gates in animal retaining position, with U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,280, issued Jan. 29, 1974, to C. Van Gilst disclosing a friction latch device for animal gates for retaining the gates in an animal retaining position.